Saving the World's Sanity
by Drindrak
Summary: In which the school's Sign In sheet attracts the Akatsuki to Sakura Haruno. AkatSaku. T for swearing. ON HIATUS. I will put chapter 7 up though.
1. I'm so Fucking Late

Saving the World's Sanity

**A/N: :D I know, I know. I shouldn't be writing this. I have many other stories to do. But the plot bunnies! They're evil and they destroy my brain! This is an AU story, taking place in the high school world. Also, beware of swearing. Lots of swearing. Sorry if school starts to late here, I'm basing this off of my own school hours, 9:00 AM to 3:35 PM. ... Even though I'm not even close to being back to school. xD**

* * *

#1: I'm So Fucking Late!

Sakura Haruno, a pink haired, straight-A student, rolled over and fell out of bed. She fumbled about for her blanket, the sudden loss of warmth disturbing her. She groaned, and opened her emerald eyes slowly. She wondered briefly where she was, before recognizing the hardwood flooring that made up most of the walkable floor in her one bedroom apartment. She laid still for a moment or two, then pulled herself up into a sitting position. She stretched her arms out, satisfied at hearing a sickening pop come from her elbows, and stood. She sleepily gathered her school uniform, and entered her washroom.

Sakura sighed contently as she exited her shower. She dressed quickly, ran a brush through her wet hair, and slipped out of the washroom. She noisily stomped down the only hall in her apartment, going for her kitchen. She closed her eyes and yawned when she took a step into the cluttered kitchen. She walked up to the table, and layered some raspberry jam onto a piece of bread. As she bit into her breakfast, she glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in front of her, and almost choked when she saw the time. Swallowing whatever was in her mouth, she almost shouted. "8:45?! Fuck! School starts in fifteen minutes, I was supposed to be in class already! I can't believe I forgot it was Monday!" She downed her bread, grabbed her school bag, which, she remembered, she had packed yesterday morning, and bolted from the apartment.

* * *

Sakura panted as she came to a stop just in front of the school. The sun beat down on her back, extremely hot, even though it was only morning. She looked up at the giant clock engraved into the school's front side, and groaned. _'9:10... I'm so fucking late.'_ She brushed herself off, and entered the school solemnly.

Sakura marched straight up the stairs in the foyer, and right into the office. The secretary took one look at her dishevelled appearance, and pointed to the Sign In sheet. Sakura smoothed out her hair and outfit, before approaching the sheet. She signed her name, Sakura Haruno, but stopped before writing the time and her reason. Her eyes roamed over the rest of the sheet, and she giggled quite loudly. Laughing to herself, she jotted down the time, 9:13, and her reason, before exiting the office with an excuse slip, heading for her first class. She giggled to herself, remembering the other names and reasons on the sheet.

_**Sign In Sheet**_

_**Name. Time. Reason.**_

_Deidara Iwa. 8:45. Blowing up stuff, yeah!_

_Sasori Akasuna. 8:45. ...Yeah, no._

_Itachi Uchiha. 8:46. Hn._

_Kisame Hoshigaki. 8:46. Zombies. Zombies everywhere._

_Hidan Yugaku. 8:47. I don't need a fucking reason bitches!_

_Kakuzu Senju. 8:47. Hidan._

_Tobi Uchiha! 8:48. TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! :D_

_Zetsu Tomogui. 8:48. I was hungry..._

_Konan Ame. 8:55. Origami called._

_Pein Ame. 8:56. I am the ruler of this world! I am GOD!_

_Sakura Haruno. 9:13. Saving the world's sanity from the Akatsuki!_

* * *

~*Time Skip to 3:35 PM*~

Sakura hummed to herself as she walked out of her final class of the day, Chemistry with Orochimaru. Sure, the snake man scared the fuck out of her, but he also scared the fuck out of everyone else. She grinned, thinking back to her morning. Even though she was late, her first teacher was Kakashi, and the man himself wasn't even there when she entered the room! She frowned though, remembering that she was moved up into the graduating class at Konoha High, along with one of her best friends, Shikamaru. That meant that she could only see her other friends at lunch time, and at the end of the day. Sometimes she hated being a genius student. Thinking back to her classes that day, she realized that at least one of the Akatsuki were in every single one of her classes. "Son of a..." She groaned, as she descended the foyer stairs.

* * *

Sakura walked quickly up the stairs to her apartment. She unlocked her door, and stepped in. "I'm home!" She shouted into the apartment, even though she knew she wouldn't get an answer. She closed her front door, slightly saddened. _'Maybe I should get a pet... maybe a cat or a dog...'_ Sakura thought, as she removed her shoes. She sighed, and dropped her bag on the ground. She looked down at the fallen bag, noticing that her books spilled out, and smiled. "I'll clean that up later..." With the smile still on her face, she went to her kitchen to make herself something to eat.

* * *

That night, Sakura laid on her bed, wearing silky black pyjamas. She listened to the sounds of the night, while she stared blankly into the darkness of her room. She sighed, knowing that she probably wouldn't sleep that night. "Stupid insomnia..." She mumbled to herself, as she sat up in her bed. With a huff, she pulled herself out of her bed. Standing tall, she started for the living room.

In the living room, Sakura plopped herself down onto her couch, and glared at the television, which was off. She reached over, and grabbed the remote to said television. Flicking the TV on, she settled in for a long night full of explicit humour and infomercials. A thought came to her mind, but she shook it away and focused on the TV.

_'Won't the Akatsuki see my name and reason on the Sign In sheet? Since the office doesn't replace it until Friday... Oh well, I'll think about that later...'_

* * *

**A/N: And end. :P I hope that there hasn't been another story quite like this, one that has multiple chapters, and not just being a one-shot... Maa, who cares. This is not a one-shot! This is a multi-chapter story!**

**Also, the Akatsuki's last names, except for those who actually had last names to begin with, were completely made up. I used the more popular last names used for most of them, except for Hidan and Zetsu. Hidan's last name was utterly random, while I looked up Zetsu's last name, which ended up being Cannibalism in Japanese. xD**


	2. Wolfenstein

**A/N: And now, the second chapter to Saving the World's Sanity! Enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Wolfenstein

It was a common misconception that the Akatsuki, aside from their resident Weasel, all lived together in one giant house. That's a lie, in fact, they all just live in the same apartment complex. Well, except for Itachi, but they were trying to get him to move in as well. The apartment complex was owned by Pein and Konan's parents, but they died a long while ago, leaving the entire thing to their children. After the two of them inherited it, they made the Akatsuki, it's members either orphans or kicked out of their homes, and allowed them to live there. Well, most of them. Itachi still had a home and a family. It is also a common misconception that Pein is older than Konan, and that they were dating. No, they are twins, and Konan was first born.

That morning, Pein ended up waking 'early', at 7:45 AM. That in itself was rare, as he usually didn't wake up until 8 at the earliest. He growled, oh yes, he was not a morning person. He opened his ringed, purplish eyes, and glared at the ceiling of his room. He rolled off his bed, stood, and started for the washroom. Needless to say, when he ripped open his bedroom door, that Konan, who looked ready to go to school by then, was pretty surprised. "You're up early." She commented, looking at him.

"Grr... Whatever..." Pein growled, walking to the washroom, and ripped that door open too.

"Don't break the doors!" He heard Konan yell, as he locked the door behind him, and started undressing to take a shower.

* * *

Pein sighed in content, as he exited the washroom, fully dressed in the schools' uniform. His orange hair stuck up at odd angles, and seemed to defy gravity at some points. He walked into the living room, and looked at the clock. "8:40? I was in the washroom for over an hour?" He asked Konan, who had entered into the living room from the connected kitchen.

"Yes. You take more time than I do." She said, walking towards the front door. "Hurry up, I actually want to get to school before those art freaks." She shouted, causing Pein to roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah!" He shouted back, slipping into the kitchen for a small breakfast. He grabbed four energy bars, and downed a glass of orange juice quickly. He ate one bar as he exited the room, and walked up to the front door as well. Putting on his shoes, he dashed out the door after Konan.

* * *

Pein stood next to Konan outside of the school, and looked up at the clock there. "8:57. Hmm, I think they're all here." He said, looking towards Konan. She just huffed, annoyed, and walked into the school. Pein smiled, and followed after.

They entered the office a moment later, and immediately went for the Sign In sheet. Konan went to sign it first, but stopped. Pein walked up behind her, and looked down at the sheet. Every other Akatsuki member's reason was the same. _**Check out the last entry on yesterday's sheet.**_ Although, in Hidan's case there were far too many swears. Konan raised a brow, but flipped the sheet over. She read the last person's reason, and giggled to herself. "I like this girl already, and I've never even heard of her." She said, handing the sheet to Pein. Pein also raised a brow and read it as well.

"...Saving the world's sanity from the Akatsuki... Heh, I think I like you as well..." He looked at the name. "...Sakura Haruno." He glanced at the clock, and flipped the sheet over again. "Let's sign in, Konan. We've already spent four minutes doing nothing." Konan nodded, signed her name, and then walked out of the office. Pein quickly jotted down his, and walked out too.

"I wonder what this Sakura girl looks like, Pein..." He heard Konan say, and he flashed her a smirk.

"Well, how about we pay her a visit after school?"

* * *

Sakura groaned, and threw an arm over her eyes. _'The sun is too bright... wait. Sun?!'_ She thought, jolting up from her reclining position on the couch. She jumped off of said couch, and dashed into the kitchen. She looked right up at the clock, and almost hit herself. "Fuck... I'm way to late for school..." She glared at the clock, and idly wondered why her alarm clock didn't wake her. Then, she did hit herself. "Duh, idiot! I slept on the couch!" She glared harder at the hanging clock, which seemed t smirk at her, and willed it to go back a few hours. _'Ugh... Stupid insomnia!'_ She groaned again, and looked once again at the hands of the clock. "2:37 PM... FUCK! Go back in time!" Sakura pointed angrily at the clock. When it did nothing but move forward, she threw her arms up in exasperation. She sighed, and stalked off to her room to shower and change. _'Might as well do something productive...'_

* * *

Sakura waltzed happily out of her washroom, fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a pink and black t-shirt. She walked up to her bedside table, and picked up her cellphone. She checked the time, 3:24, and then checked for any alerts and messages. "One message from Ino..." She opened the message, and read it out loud. "Hey, forehead. Why you no in school? Angry face. Sent at 12:10." Sakura snickered at her friend's immaturity, and quickly replied. "Have better things to do." She mumbled, as she hit the appropriate letters. She smiled when a successfully sent message flashed on the screen, and shoved the phone into her pants pocket.

Sakura shut her bedroom door behind her, and padded off down the hall. She walked into her kitchen, and froze, seeing something on the table. "Who the fuck came in here?" She mumbled, walking up to the table. She poked the box sitting on it, and then saw the note on top. "Oh, it was Aunt Tsunade..." Sakura smiled a little wider, and opened the box. It was full of food, and other important, more feminine, supplies. She grinned, and dug through the box, searching for the envelope of cash that was always at the very bottom of the boxes Tsunade brought over. "Found it!" She opened the envelope, and counted the money. "More than usual... Hmm, oh well." She shrugged, and headed for the front door.

* * *

Sakura hummed happily, as she walked down the road, a slight skip in her step. She was going to get the pet she promised herself last night. She paused for a moment, and thought about what kind of pet she wanted. _'A cat? No, I think I'm allergic to their fur... I'll get a dog! Yeah, a small one... Maybe a Pomeranian? Yeah, that will do!'_ She nodded to herself, and set off to the animal shelter. She might as well rescue a dog or puppy in need, rather than get a brand new one. She rounded a corner on the street, and saw the shelter up ahead. "Oh, that was quick..."

Sakura entered the shelter, and bee-lined straight for the receptionist. The lady behind the counter looked up at her, and asked her what she wanted. "Uh... I'd like to see what kind of animals you have..." Sakura said, smiling a little. The lady nodded, stood, and directed her to a door to the right.

"Our dogs are in here. If you want a cat, there's a door at the back in here, and you'd find all our felines. If you want a different animal, then come back out here, and go to the door to the left." Sakura smiled, and entered into the room. She knew that the lady was right behind her, but she didn't mind. She heard a few barks and whimpers every now and then, as she roamed past a few cages. She passed by a cage full of tiny puppies, but backtracked. She crouched, and stared into the cage. She looked at the tag on the cage, and smiled happily.

"Aww... all these Pomeranians look so cute..." Sakura stuck one of her fingers into the cage, and almost all the puppies crowded it. There was one at the back, who just sat there, looking sad. It was the strangest greyish-black colour with white spots all over, and Sakura recognized it as, how dog breeders would say, a Party Pom.

"Yes, they are pretty cute. They're ready to go, if you want one..." The lady behind her hopefully said, and Sakura nodded. She pointed to the Party one.

"I want that one." The lady nodded, opened the cage, and took the puppy out. She handed it to Sakura, and closed the cage again.

"Come on, now we need you to sign a few papers."

* * *

Sakura grinned. $67 and two papers signed later, she was a proud owner of a rare coloured Pomeranian, a few bags of puppy chow, treats, and a whole whack of chew toys. She held the pup, which she discovered was a male, in her right arm. It was such a tiny dog so far, and the Pet Store owner warned her that he would not get very much bigger. Just as she turned the corner to get to her apartment complex, she stopped. She looked down at the puppy in her arms, and her grin turned into a small smile. "You need a name, pup." She said, scratching the puppy on his belly. The big bag of dog supplies on her other arm was starting to get heavy.

"Woof!" He responded, looking right up at her, with stunning green eyes.

"Yes, a name... hmm..." Sakura thought deep. "Aha! Wolfenstein! That's your new name!" The puppy, now named Wolfenstein, looked up at her, a ghost of a dog smile on his muzzle. Sakura grinned wide, and started up the stairs to her apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Done~! Anyways, I think I should say this. I am an Impulse Writer, meaning that I have no pre-created plot, and I just write what comes to my head, and that when I start writing, I don't stop until I feel that the chapter is done.**

**So, Sakura now has a dog. D'aww, isn't that just cute~! That dog is based off of my own dog, just that my dog's blind, and now his eyes just shine green. :D But his name is completely made up. That is not any of my dogs' names.  
**

**Just thought I'd get that out of the way. Toodles~!**


	3. Disasterous Phone Calls

**A/N: Third chappie~! Enjoy!**

**Quick Guide:**

_**Something being stressed.**_

"**Zetsu's black half"**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 3: Disastrous Phone Calls

Pein sighed as he sat in his last class of the day, Chemistry with Orochimaru. In the back of his mind, he was extremely happy that he was graduating in a little under a year, because Orochimaru creeped him out. He was glaring at the clock, which was three minutes away from the end of the day buzzer, willing time to go by faster. He was the only Akatsuki member in this class, simply because he already knows how to speak a foreign language. He drummed his fingers against the desk he was seated at, and looked away from the clock for a moment. Orochimaru was sitting at the teacher's desk doing something or another with some papers. He always stopped teaching ten minutes before class was over, unless Jiraya, the principal and Orochimaru's self-proclaimed best friend, was sitting at the back, listening to the snake man as he taught.

Pein was shaken from his thoughts by the end of the day buzzer ringing. He gathered his books up, and shoved them into his bag, which was sitting on the floor next to him. He stood, and quickly left the room. Although, once he was out of the room, he froze in the middle of the hall, looked around, and then quickly stepped to his right, barely dodging the eye-patch wearing Tobi, who was attempting to glomp him. "Owwie leader!" He heard Tobi shout into the ground.

"Stand up, Tobi."

"Fine..." Tobi mumbled dejectedly, slowly pulling himself up.

"Tobi, go tell everyone that there's an Akatsuki meeting today at the apartment." Pein said, referring to the first apartment on ground floor in the Akatsuki complex, more commonly known as Akatsuki's Home Base. Tobi shouted something about being a good boy, and ran off to tell everyone. Pein shook his head, and made his way through the crowds, towards the school foyer, where Konan would be waiting for him.

-(Line break)-

As soon as she entered her apartment, Sakura dropped everything but Wolfenstein, and ran straight for the washroom. She placed Wolfenstein into the tub, and started filling it. Sakura sat next to her bathtub, which she filled to be about ankle deep, and started giving Wolfenstein a bath. She smiled, and massaged some hypoallergenic soap into the dog's scalp. "You're so cute, Wolfenstein." She praised, as he tried eating the soap bubbles. He made a disgusted face, as much as a dog could make a disgusted face, causing Sakura to laugh. "That doesn't taste so good, ne?"

"Groahl..." Sakura snickered, and flicked on the shower head. She ran it over his body with one hand, and used the other to dig deep into his fur for any remaining suds. She finished pretty quickly, and shut off the water, unplugging the tub as well. Lifting him out of the tub, she grabbed a towel off the rack, and dried him off the best she could. She stopped though, hearing her home phone ringing. She stood, and went to answer.

-(Line break)-

Pein sat at the head of the long-table he put into the Akatsuki's Home Base. He was twisting a pencil in between his fingers, and he glared at the pile of papers in front of him. Konan walked into the room, two glasses full of soda in her hands. Pein sighed, and looked up at her. She smiled, and put one of the cups in front of him. "So, how's it coming along, Pein?" She asked, picking up the first paper in the pile. She sighed, seeing that it was completely empty.

"I can't do this! I mean, he never even taught _**this!**_" Pein said, pointing to the second sheet on the pile. Konan raised a brow, and grabbed that paper. It was covered in relatively easy problems that even Konan herself could answer.

"...Pein, how did you even get into advanced Chemistry?" She asked, giving him a look of exasperation. Pein groaned, and smacked his forehead.

"I got in by barely passing the last Chemistry course." Konan made to respond, when the front door burst open.

"Hey fuckers! Me and Kakuzu are here!" They heard Hidan shout, as he walked into the room they were in. The aforementioned stitched miser walking in immediately after.

"Hidan. Kakuzu. Did you pass those art freaks on your way down?" Konan asked, sitting down in the chair next to Pein. Kakuzu nodded, and said,

"Yeah, those two were in another one of their arguments." Konan sighed. The front door was heard opening, and everyone looked up. Kisame walked in, Itachi trailing behind him, holding onto Tobi's arm, practically dragging him into the room.

"Kisame. Itachi... Tobi." Pein said, motioning for them to sit. The three of them sat in a row, Itachi two seats to Pein's left, Kisame and Tobi sitting next to him.

"Leader." Itachi mumbled, before looking around. "Where are those art freaks?" He asked, using Konan's nickname for them.

"They were fucking bickering last time me and 'Kuzu here fucking saw them." Hidan said, jerking a finger in Kakuzu's direction.

"Don't call me "'Kuzu"." Kakuzu muttered, glaring in Hidan's direction.

"**What's going** on here?" The more expressive members there jumped slightly at the sudden voice of Zetsu. Said schizophrenic, two-toned, nature lover moved quietly around the table to take his seat at Pein's left and Itachi's right. Pein sighed, and addressed Zetsu.

"Zetsu. Did you see Deidara and Sasori on your way down?" Zetsu nodded.

"Yes.** They were on** their way down as well... **They'll be in **soon..." As soon as he finished speaking, the two art freaks burst in, still bickering with each other.

"Sasori. Deidara. Shut up!" Pein shouted, causing the two to stop, and take their seats, next to Konan. "Alright. I have called this meeting in accordance to something that was brought up to Konan and I this morning. Something pertaining to one Sakura Haruno." Everyone in the room, aside from the leaders, thought back to that morning.

"You mean that bitch you made fun of us on the fucking sign in sheet?" Hidan asked, surprisingly not shouting.

"Yes. That one." Everyone unanimously nodded, and Pein continued. "Since it isn't too late in the day..." He stole a glance at the clock, which read 4:37 PM. "I was thinking we could pay her a... visit." Pein smirked, his expression mirrored on most of his members. Itachi looked up from the spot he was blankly staring at.

"Leader, do you know where she lives?" At that, Pein groaned, and smacked his forehead.

"Dammit."

"Do not worry, leader. I know where she lives." Everyone stared at the Uchiha, who had a strange, out-of-place smirk on his face.

"...You do?"

"Yes. She was a classmate of my foolish little brother. I can lead us all there." Itachi said, standing up. Everyone mimicked him, and stood as well. Everyone looked at Pein, who stood silent and tall at the head of the table.

"Lead on, Itachi."

-(Line break)-

Sakura walked into the living room, and went straight for the phone, which sat on a side table, near a window. Picking up the receiver, she spoke clear, "Hello, Sakura Haruno speaking."

"Sakura-chan, dattebayo!" She held the receiver away from her ear.

"Naruto, how many times did I say not to yell into the phone?"

"Sorry..."

"Yeah, yeah. So, why are you calling?"

"Sakura-chan! It's bad! Very bad! You gotta hide! Get out of the country dattebayo!" Naruto screamed, causing her to, yet again, pull the receiver away from her.

"Naruto, shut the hell up! What is wrong, why do I have to hide?"

"Sakura-chan! The Akatsuki leaders, Pein and Konan 'ttebayo, were going around the school, talking to each other!" Sakura twitched, and glared at the wall in front of her.

"And how in the fuck does that pertain to me?!"

"Sakura-chan! It's what they were talking _**about**_ dattebayo!"

"Well, what the hell were they talking about?" Sakura said, annoyance clear in her voice.

"You!" Sakura dropped the phone, her eyes wide. _'They were talking about me!?'_

* * *

**A/N: End~! :P I can put out 1'000-2'000 words an hour if I tried, but I digress, and give you guys a 1'000 word or so chappie every day.**

**Something you probably didn't know about this story: I like putting cliches in, and I do it on purpose. In fact, I purposely put cliches into all my stories.**


	4. Bastards

**A/N: Fourth chapter~ Enjoy!**

**Quick Guide:**

_**Something Stressed**_

**Zetsu's Black half**

_'Thoughts'_

* * *

Chapter 4: Bastards

Sakura stood still, completely in shock, her eyes wide and staring at the wall in front of her. "Sakura-chan dattebayo!" She shook her head to clear her mind. She bent and picked up the phone she dropped.

"Sorry Naruto...Uh, you won't happen to know if they know where I live, do you?"

"...Sakura-chan, they have Itachi in their ranks, 'ttebayo." Sakura took a moment to think.

"Sasuke's brother? Weasel-chan?" She asked, remembering their childhood nickname for Itachi. She heard Naruto snicker on the other side of the line.

"Yeah, Weasel-chan." Sakura smiled a little.

"Well Naruto, I think I'm safe. Itachi never did find out my apartment number."

"Dattebayo, Sakura-chan. But can't they just ask around?" Sakura nodded, and responded,

"I guess. But Naruto, I'm a 16 year old girl. The old lady who owns this building won't tell a bunch of older guys my apartment number." She could practically hear Naruto's grin form.

"Alright then, dattebayo! I'll talk to you later Sakura-chan!" And then he hung up on her. Sakura huffed indignantly, glaring at the phone.

"Dammit Naruto." She groaned, falling onto her couch, still clutching the receiver in her hand.

* * *

Pein raised a brow when Itachi started walking towards the back of the Akatsuki complex. "Itachi, where exactly are we going?" His brows raised more when Itachi chuckled.

"We'll be there soon, leader." Itachi said, before resuming his silent persona. Pein sighed, and suppressed the urge to run a hand through his hair. He almost ran right into Itachi when said weasel suddenly stopped. "We're here." Itachi's smirk returned as Pein gazed up at the building.

"When you said soon, I didn't expect a few seconds, huh." Deidara said. Next to him, Sasori nodded in agreement.

"Indeed. I thought we would have at least another ten minutes of walking. I did not expect that she lived almost directly behind us." Konan mumbled, her eyes scrutinizing the building.

"So, who the fuck are we looking for again?" Hidan asked, tilting his head slightly. Kakuzu, who was standing behind him, smacked him across the back of his head.

"Idiot. Sakura Haruno, remember?"

"Itachi." Pein said, turning everyone's attention back to him.

"Yes, leader?"

"Do you happen to know her apartment number?" When Itachi didn't answer, Pein sighed yet again. "I'll take that as a no."

"Sorry."

"Whatever. Everyone, head back. Itachi, you can go home if you wish." Pein said, already walking back to the Akatsuki Complex, Konan at his heels.

"What the fuck? We're already here, why don't we ask for her apartment number!" Tobi, who had been oddly quiet the entire time, decided to put his two-cents in.

"But Hidan-senpai, if Sakura-chan is a teenager like Tobi, why would the people living here give us teenage _**boys**_ her apartment number?" He said.

"..That was surprisingly smart, Tobi, un." Deidara said, as he too started walking back to the Akatsuki Complex. Tobi nodded curtly, and followed, shouting something about Deidara recognizing him as a good boy.

"Fuck, I didn't think of that." Hidan said, getting bored looks from both Kakuzu and Sasori.

"Of course you didn't." They both said at the same time, before the began the walk back. Hidan screamed about sacrificing them, as he followed a few feet behind them. Itachi stared at the retreating figures of the Akatsuki, and turned to Kisame.

"Kisame, could I stay over?" He asked quietly.

"Sure. Why, your dad being a dickhead?" Kisame responded, as he and Itachi also started walking.

"You know my family so well. It's not just him. Sasuke too."

"I see, dickhead senior and dickhead junior." Kisame grinned, revealing his sharp teeth, as Itachi smirked.

"Ah..."

* * *

Sakura jumped awake when something landed on her chest. "Holy fuck!" Her eyes flew open, and wildly looked around, before settling on the lump on her chest. "Wolfenstein..." She groaned, patting the dog on it's head. She picked him up and placed him on the ground. Turning to the window, she raised her eyebrows. "Why does it look like it is morn- fuck." She dashed into the kitchen, and shouted in frustration. "Son of a fucking whore! It's 8:40 in the morning!" She looked down at her clothes, and ran to her bedroom to change into the school uniform. "I'm going to be so late for school."

* * *

**A/N: Aight, end! Sorry about not updating earlier, but I do have other stories to write. Sorry as well for this chapter being so short. The chapters for this story will be in between 500 and 2'000 words. So, short chapters.  
**

**Also, anyone wanna join my community? It's called Sunken Kunai, and it's all about those good Naruto stories, that are a fantastic read. This includes crossovers as well. Just state in a review if you want to be in, or PM me, and I'll add you to the staff list.**


	5. Chance Meetings

Chapter 5: Chance Meetings

Sakura panted as she came to a stop outside of the school. She had made sure to give Wolfenstein some food and water, before running full tilt to school. She wiped sweat from her forehead, and glared up at the clock. "9:17... I'm way late. I bet even Kakashi is here..." She muttered to herself, as she trudged into the school.

Gliding up the stairs, she froze when she saw who was in the office. _'Of course. The one day I show up super late is the one day the leaders of the Akatsuki show up super late...'_ Deciding that she was doing nothing productive just standing there, Sakura stepped into the office. Sakura tapped her foot against the ground impatiently, waiting for the two to sign in. A few seconds later, they finished. Giving her one last look over, they swept gracefully out of the office. With a sigh, Sakura walked to the sheet. _'Oh, looks like Jiraiya changed the sheets early... they have a new feature now...'_ Sakura looked up and down the sheet, noting that all the Akatuski were once again late. She groaned when she saw that they all said the same thing for the new feature. _'I should go for some alliteration...'_ Quickly writing down everything needed, Sakura dashed out of the office, running towards her first class.

* * *

_**School Sign-In Sheet**_

_**Name. Time. Grade. Reason.**_

_Deidara Iwa. 8:47. 12. I had a warehouse to blow up, un._

_Sasori Akasuna. 8:47. 12. I was modifying a puppet of mine._

_Itachi Uchiha. 8:47. 12. Hn._

_Kisame Hoshigaki. 8:48. 12. I was doing things. Rawr._

_Hidan Yugaku. 8:48. 12. I was fucking sacrificing someone, bitches!_

_Kakuzu Senju. 8:48. 12. Hidan._

_Tobi Uchiha! 8:49. 12. TOBI LOVES BEING A GOOD BOY! :D_

_Zetsu Tomogui. 8:49. 12. Chicken... with people..._

_Konan Ame. 9:17. 12. ...I had problems this morning._

_Pein Ame. 9:17. 12. I did too._

_Sakura Haruno. 9:18. 12. Still saving some sanity! Shannaro!_

* * *

Pein blinked awake that morning, surprisingly not feeling hostile. He glanced over to his alarm clock, which he discovered last night under a pile of unfinished school work, and read the time. "...8:40..." He sighed. _'I'm not getting a shower this late...'_ He stood from his bed, and made his way to the wardrobe, on the other side of the room. He dressed quickly in his school uniform, which, after talking to Konan the other night, he had modified slightly. Instead of the pristine white button-up shirt and blue blazer, he now had a straight scarlet coloured shirt, and a black blazer, which had a red cloud outlined in white on the back.

Stepping out of his room, he was surprised when he discovered that Konan wasn't even awake yet. He turned to the door next to his bedroom's, and knocked on it. Simply getting a groan for an answer, he opened it. "Konan... You're going to be late for school if you sleep any longer." He ducked under a pillow, which was aimed for his face.

"Fuck off..." He heard her mumble into her pillow.

"But Konan, we have school. Like, right now." He said, walking up to the bed. He grabbed her blankets, and ripped them from her.

"Give me back my heat, you bastard!" She glared at him, and reached for the blankets in his hands. _'It seems as though we have switched personalities today...'_ He shrugged, and threw the blankets across the room.

"Get up, school time." She blinked, and then noticed that he was completely dressed. With a very dignified shriek, she launched herself at her closet, and started pulling out her uniform. Pein quickly turned and walked out the door.

A seventeen minute walk later put them just outside of the school. Pein used a hand to cover his eyes from the morning sun, and he looked up at the clock. "Hmm. We should really consider waking earlier." He said, turning to his blue haired companion. She huffed, and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just get inside already."

"Fine."

Pein and Konan entered the office with confidence. The secretary was quite used to seeing them well past the time they were supposed to be in class. She just rolled her eyes, and pointed them to the Sign In sheet. Pein took a moment to review over the sheet. "Looks like that girl wasn't late today." He whispered to Konan, handing her the sheet.

"Ah." She handed the sheet back. "Jiraiya added something to the sheet."

"I've noticed. It's useful to us though."

"Ah. We'll know what Grade she's in then." Pein nodded, and placed the sheet back from where he picked it up. His head turned slightly at the sound of footsteps, and he saw another student enter the office. _'Pink hair? That's such a weird colour... Not that I'm any better, with orange hair...'_ He thought, before he heard the pink-haired teen tap her foot impatiently. With a sigh, he waited for Konan to finish writing her information, before quickly writing his own down. As they left the office, he could hear her groan at something or another. _'Probably the time. She was later than us...'_ He turned to Konan.

"Konan, I still wonder what this Sakura Haruno looks like." Konan just nodded.

"I do too."

* * *

**A/N: And end. Sorry about not updating yesterday, but I do have other stories to write for. :D Hope you enjoyed.**


	6. Dawning

**A/N: Sorry about not updating. I actually forgot about this chapter. Hahaha... Well, school started too, so yeah... Updates for all my stories will be slower than usual!**

Chapter 6: Dawning

Sakura sighed, wanting to bash her head into the desk she was seated at. She was bored. And there was still half an hour until lunch. Dammit, it wasn't her fault that she finished the work early. It was the teacher's fault for not having more questions! She glared at the clock. "Come on clock... fucking hurry up..." She mumbled, before arranging her arms on the desk. After she got them in a comfortable position, she leaned her head on them, and continued glaring at the clock. She stole a glance at the three Akatsuki members sitting directly in front of her._ 'They're... Sasori, Kakuzu, and Kisame I do believe.'_ With a mental nod, she returned to glaring at the clock.

Eventually, after what seemed like hours, the bell rang loudly, thoroughly startling Sakura out of the daze she was in. She rubbed her eyes, and grabbed her books. "Geez, that clock is loud..." She muttered, before dashing out of the classroom, completely forgetting about the three Akatsuki who were trailing after her. Her locker was almost directly outside of the room. She paused, and thought. _'Wait, which class was that, anyways?'_ She took a discreet look down at her books. "Oh, math." With a shrug, she opened her locker and threw her books in. "Hmm, to go home for lunch or not to..." She slammed her locker closed, and took out her wallet. "Home it is! Plus, I need to check up on Wolfenstein..." Someone drifted past her, almost bumping her shoulder, but she paid them no attention.

"Sakura!" Sakura looked up from her wallet, and saw Ino running up to her.

"Ino! What is it?" She asked, as her blonde friend panted.

"D-Did you- phew, I need to get in shape..." Ino huffed, and stared at Sakura. "Did you know that the Akatsuki is looking for you?" Sakura raised a brow.

"Yeah. Naruto told me last night over the phone."

"No, like, they're scouring the school right now for you." Sakura twitched, and stalked past Ino.

"Then it's a good thing I'm going home for lunch." She saw the blonde brighten at that.

"Oh! I'll come with you forehead!" Ino called out, before babbling on and on about how hot her newest boyfriend, Sai, was.

"Fine, just shut up!"

* * *

Pein sighed, waiting for the bell for lunch to ring. He needed to meet up with the Akatsuki. He was stuck in English, with Tobi of all people. And the spiky haired Akatsuki kept shouting. He felt Tobi tapping his shoulder, and realized that he was telling him something.

"-and Tobi was told that the Sakura girl we're looking for had pink hair!" Pein blinked.

"Pink?" _'Like that girl Konan and I saw in the office this morning?'_ Tobi nodded, and the bell rang. They gathered up their books, and stood. Pein turned to Tobi, as they were walking out of the class. "Thanks, Tobi. We'll tell everyone this, and then look around for her." Tobi squealed in happiness, screaming about being a 'good boy', and dashed away from Pein. Said Leader twitched, and muttered under his breath, "Why did I ever allow him into Akatsuki?..."

* * *

Sakura walked into the office, chatting with Ino about nothing in particular. She walked up to the Sign-Out sheet, and wrote down her name, grade, and the time. Ino pushed her out of the way, and took a few minutes to write down her info as well. "C'mon pig, we don't have all day."

"Yeah, yeah forehead. Let's go." Ino rolled her eyes, and started walking out of the school. Sakura laughed a little, and followed after her.

"Wait up Ino!" Ino paused, and waited for Sakura to catch up.

"Geez Sakura, you need to be faster." Sakura glared at her.

"It's not my fault I'm short!" They stepped off of the school grounds, and turned in the direction of Sakura's apartment.

"Of course not."

"Whatever pig." Sakura strode ahead of Ino, before she turned her head. "Oh yeah, did I tell you I got a dog?" Ino blinked at her, before shaking her head.

"No, you didn't! You're keeping secrets from me!"

"Ino, you keep secrets from me. I didn't know you broke it off with Sasuke until after you started blabbing about this Sai guy." Sakura retorted, waving a finger in Ino's face. Ino smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry." They walked up the steps to Sakura's complex. With a snicker, the pink-haired teen unlocked her door.

"Wolfenstein!" Sakura shouted, and a pitter-patter of footsteps came running towards her. Bracing herself, she spread out her arms, and caught the flying blur that launched itself at her. Grinning broadly, she turned back to Ino, holding onto her puppy tightly. "This, Ino, is Wolfenstein."

* * *

A few minutes after the bell had rung, all the Akatsuki were gathered in front of Pein's locker. The orange-haired teen turned to them. "Tobi has acquired useful information. Tobi?" Tobi fidgeted, and started explaining..

"Tobi found out that Sakura goes to this school. Tobi also found out that Sakura has pink hair!" Konan looked thoughtful at that last statement.

"Pein, could that girl we saw in the office be her?"

"Indeed. It might be." Hidan chose that moment to interrupt.

"Fuck, does anyone have a fucking twenty I can borrow? I forgot my money at the base." Everyone shook their heads.

"Hey, un. Why don't we all just go back to base, yeah. We can talk in more detail there."

"Good idea, Deidara. Let's go everyone." Pein said, as the Akatsuki members dispersed.

* * *

"Sakuuuuuuuuuraaaaaaaa..." Ino moaned pathetically, laying on Sakura's couch. "I'm hungry..." Sakura, who was on the floor playing with Wolfenstein, looked up.

"...And how does that pertain to me?" She watched as Ino blinked in confusion.

"Pert-a-what now? Sakura, you shouldn't use such large words!"

"Ino. It was a seven letter word."

"Whatever. Make me food!" Sakura rolled her eyes, stood, and started making her way into her kitchen.

"Fine. I'm making... erm, cereal. Since everything else I have would take far too long." Ino smiled.

"Thanks forehead!"

**A/N: I will try to get the next chapter out soon! But, please, bear with me. School is quite taxing on my mental state right now.**


	7. Universal AN

I am, once again, terribly sorry. This A/N is Universal for all my stories.

My laptop has just gone through an extremely bad breakdown, causing me to restore it to its factory default settings.

I am typing this note on my tablet. I do have the means to update my stories, but certain ones will take longer. I am including a list here detailing the ones I can update as soon as possible.

* * *

1. So an Uzumaki Delves Into a Scroll can and will be updated soon.

2. Uchiha? I'm not Obito! will probably be updated every two or so weeks now. Answers to the current chapter's questions will be answered upon the release of the next.

3. For Lack of an Awesome Title may be updated soon.

4. Undone will be updated eventually.

5. NarutOni: Mission to the Mansion will take about a month to be updated.

6. Naruto has a What! will be updated soon.

7. Time Travelling and Wrong Redheads is unlikely to be updated, as I am focusing on my other stories first. The rest of the stories mentioned here on out are also unlikely to be updated.

8. Survival Guide to Surviving Hogwarts.

9. Saving the World's Sanity.

10. Shinobi: Edogawa Conan.

11. We're Getting Nowhere.

Hopefully you guys will stick with me through this.


End file.
